Rosa hybrida cultivar Yoreda.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially produced as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yoredaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with attractive flower petal colors, long and strong stems, dark green leaves and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1997 of the Rose cultivar Korpek, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Yoreda was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in April, 1999, in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia.
Since March, 2000, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by grafting on Rosa Manetti rootstocks in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yoredaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Hybrid Tea Rose as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Glossy dark green leaves.
2. Long and dark red stems.
3. Velvety dark red flowers.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Korpek. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar Korpek in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have longer flowering stems than plants of the cultivar Korpek.
2. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Korpek.
3. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have darker red-colored flower petals than plants of the cultivar Korpek.
Plants of the Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the male parent, an unnamed proprietary selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the unnamed proprietary selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have longer flowering stems than plants of the unnamed proprietary selection.
2. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have larger flowers than plants of the unnamed proprietary selection.
3. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have darker red-colored flower petals than plants of the unnamed proprietary selection.
Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light, water status and/or fertilizer type and rate, without, however, any variance in genotype.